


Худой мир

by Eidemaiden



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eidemaiden/pseuds/Eidemaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Худой мир, как известно, лучше доброй ссоры.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Худой мир

**Пролог**  
  
_Пустотный лес, 1979 год_  
  
Юноша шел, практически не останавливаясь, уже около двух дней. С момента аппарации на окраине Пустотного леса. Ноющие от непривычного напряжения ноги, натертые плечи, слезящиеся от мошкары глаза. Воспаленная кожа на левой руке обмотана влажной тряпицей… Интересно, существовал ли когда-нибудь волшебник, который решился бы на такое опасное путешествие, понимая, что не сможет воспользоваться магией? Однако юноша знал, что здесь Хозяин его не найдет, не почувствует…

  
Он резко остановился и крутанулся на месте, сжимая мигом повлажневшей ладонью кинжал... но… нет, наверное, показалось. Немудрено - столько времени ждать удара в спину. Юноша вытер рукавом мокрое от пота лицо и поморгал, вглядываясь в сумерки. Похоже, дальше лес редел. Он поудобнее перехватил свой узелок и побрел вперед. Действительно, за деревьями оказалась поляна, посреди которой стояла старая, густо поросшая травой землянка. Должно быть, это и есть то убежище, про которое ему рассказали в деревне. Осторожно приблизившись к покосившейся, покрытой мхом двери, он заглянул внутрь. Пахнуло гниющей древесиной и сырой землей. Поколебавшись, юноша наклонил голову и вошел внутрь. Наверное, не случится ничего страшного, если он тут переночует. В конце концов, он ушел так далеко вглубь леса, что уже давно не чувствовал зова Хозяина. И к тому же он так устал, так устал… возможно, другой, менее изнеженный, маг на его месте без особого труда пережил бы это страшное путешествие, но он был вконец измотан. Юноша кинул узелок в угол и повернулся, чтобы прикрыть дверь. Снаружи уже стемнело, желтое око какой-то ненормально большой луны таращилось прямо в щели между досками. Вернулось ощущение слежки. Он беспокойно оглядел поляну. Мерлин, ничего не видно при таком неверном свете. Чувство опасности нарастало. Вцепившись холодными пальцами в дверь, он, до боли напрягая глаза, лихорадочно шарил взглядом между деревьями. Внезапно наступила абсолютная тишина, через мгновение порванная длинным, ликующим воем, который подхватили волчьи голоса, казалось, со всех концов леса.

  
Не в силах двинуться, стиснув в ладони висящий на шее тяжелый медальон, бледный и дрожащий, юноша с ужасом и безнадежностью следил, как на поляне один за другим появляются огромные волки. Оборотни Пустотного леса почувствовали долгожданную добычу...

 

 **Глава 1**  
  
_пл. Гриммо, 12, 1997 год_  
  
\- … так и не узнали, почему. Ремус?.. Ремус, ты меня слушаешь?!

  
Я вздрогнул и очнулся от горьких воспоминаний. Пустотный лес. Конечно, я знал, что это такое. Все оборотни знали. Именно туда я ходил год назад по заданию Альбуса и пытался убедить стаю не поддерживать Волдеморта. Самое печальное, что стая меня приняла, но появление Грейбэка… Ох, судя по лицу Гарри, я опять отвлекся.

  
\- Прости, Гарри, - я успокаивающе улыбнулся, - я слушаю тебя, конечно же. Пустотный лес не изучен потому, что волшебникам в него путь заказан – там не действует магия в обычном смысле этого слова. Так что место само по себе - раздолье для оборотней.

  
Гарри перестал расхаживать взад-вперед по кухне и резко обернулся ко мне.

  
\- Значит… значит, магия Волдеморта там тоже не будет действовать?

  
Я пожал плечами.

  
\- Скорее всего, нет. Магия в том месте не может «родиться», то есть палочки бесполезны. Но порт-ключи, зелья и тому подобное действуют.

  
\- Ага… - мальчик потер лоб. - То есть, если человек решит спрятаться от Волдеморта, он может пойти в этот самый Пустотный лес, и там его нельзя будет найти?

  
Я с сожалением покачал головой.

  
\- Если этот человек – не оборотень, такой поступок безрассуден – я ведь объяснял. Там смертельно опасно.

  
Гарри снова заходил туда-сюда.

  
\- Но предположим, ты захватил то, что очень нужно Волдеморту, и уверен, что он тебя убьет, когда об этом узнает. Ты ведь рискнешь и решишь спрятаться даже в опасном месте, если он тебя там и не подумает искать, так ведь?

  
Я прищурился, склонив голову к плечу, и терпеливо вздохнул.

  
\- Гарри, к чему ты клонишь?

  
Мальчик несколько мгновений внимательно смотрел на меня, явно колеблясь, сказать или нет. В конце концов, он прислонился к столу и сложил руки на груди.

  
\- Ты говорил, что Р. А. Б. из медальона может быть братом Сириуса, Регулусом, – Гарри пристально уставился на меня, видимо, ожидая подтверждения.

Я кивнул, подняв брови.

\- Да, но причем здесь…

  
\- Это Регулус и есть! - перебил меня мальчик. – Сначала мы с Роном и Гермионой, решив, что, если это так, то медальон может быть здесь, на Гриммаулд-плейс, искали его, но не обнаружили. А потом я вспомнил, что Мундунгус Флетчер украл кучу фамильных вещей Сириуса. Мы его, в смысле, Флетчера, нашли, поговорили, - Гарри неожиданно замялся, но быстро продолжил, - так вот, он клялся, что в этих вещах медальона не было, но много лет назад, как раз перед тем, как Регулус исчез, он видел на нем странный амулет! А запомнил это, потому что Регулус очень нервничал, и Мундунгус решил, что амулет краденный, предложил его продать и поделить деньги, но Регулус пришел в ужас, тогда Флетчер напоил его, и Регулус признался, что скоро уедет из Англии, и это как-то связано с амулетом.

  
Видимо, от волнения и стремления как можно быстрее донести до меня свои догадки, Гарри начал изъясняться совсем уж запутанно. Я нахмурился и потряс головой.

  
\- Подожди. Мундунгус видел на Регулусе медальон Волдеморта?

  
Гарри резко кивнул:

  
\- Ну да! Поэтому тот и хотел сбежать, понимаешь?! Чтобы Волдеморт его не нашел! Наверное, он не смог уничтожить хоркрукс, как собирался.

  
Я сжал виски пальцами, пытаясь переварить новости.

\- А причем здесь Пустотный лес? Ты думаешь, Регулус скрылся именно там? Но это же опасно!

  
Мальчик вскочил:

  
\- Но Регулус не знал про оборотней! Про это же не написано!

  
Я перестал вообще что-либо понимать.

  
\- Гарри, пожалуйста, успокойся. Где не написано?

  
\- Регулус продал свои книги Мундунгусу перед дорогой! И в одной из них говорится, что существует такое малоизученное пока место – Пустотный лес. И на этой странице загнут уголок листа. Гермиона потом искала про этот лес, но оказалось, что он – совсем не изученное место. Не нашли даже примерного описания. Но я подумал, что ты про него мог слышать. Ты же много путешествовал.

  
Теперь я, наконец, начал понимать.

  
\- Но, - картина вырисовывалась довольно мрачная, – Регулуса так давно считают погибшим, он ни разу за все эти годы не объявлялся… Скорее всего, он действительно мертв.

  
Гарри вскинул глаза, но потом кивнул.

  
\- Да, наверное, – он взъерошил волосы. – Но если медальон был с ним, значит, он где-то в лесу. Я должен его найти! – мальчик закусил губу и осторожно посмотрел на меня. - Ремус, ты мне поможешь? Скажешь, как туда попасть?

  
Так, а это уже придется пресечь. Я покачал головой и поднял руку, видя, что он пытается возмутиться.

  
\- Гарри, я один отправлюсь в Пустотный лес и, если там есть медальон, найду его. Тебе в лесу делать нечего. И не спорь, пожалуйста. Скоро полнолуние, значит, путешествие станет для тебя вдвойне опасным.

  
… Старый дом тяжело, таинственно поскрипывал, по углам прятались тени, на кухне сгущались сумерки. В конце концов, Гарри со мной согласился, и мы сидели в уютной тишине, глядя в потрескивающий камин. Не знаю, о чем думал Гарри, а я вспоминал Альбуса… Человек со светлой душой, мудрый хитрец, всезнающий и всепонимающий, до самого конца доверявший своему любимому ученику… Я оперся локтем о подлокотник и прикрыл ладонью глаза, массируя виски. Почему именно так, Альбус… Почему именно так…

 

 **Глава 2**  
  
После смерти Альбуса прошло уже несколько месяцев. Все это время Гарри целеустремленно искал хоркруксы. Он сильно изменился за последнее время. Став свидетелем гибели Сириуса и хладнокровного убийства директора, мальчик как-то сразу повзрослел, стал слишком жестким. Я благодарил Мерлина, что он сохранил душевную чистоту, готовность помочь, доброту, те качества, за которые его так ценили друзья. Но, честно признаться, иногда его одержимость меня пугала.

  
Смерть Альбуса всех нас изменила, заставила заглянуть в себя, оценить, чего мы стоим. Мерлин, я пытался, я действительно пытался заставить себя ответить на чужую любовь, мне казалось, энергии и энтузиазма Доры, ее терпения и готовности ждать хватит, чтобы меня расшевелить, чтобы возродить то, что давно умерло, однако со временем понял, что только зря мучаю девушку. Должно быть, это стало ясно и ей, потому что ее отношение ко мне постепенно переросло в какую-то трогательную заботливость, скорее свойственную хорошей подруге, чем возлюбленной. Честно говоря, я был в какой-то мере даже рад – это помогло избежать многих недоразумений.

  
В целом, моя жизнь стала вполне сносной: Гарри попросил меня присматривать за домом Сириуса, пока они с Роном, Гермионой и изредка – Биллом, рыскали - другого слова не подобрать - по всему Лондону в поисках упоминаний о хоркруксах. Я помогал, чем мог, используя свои знания, а когда их не хватало - обширную библиотеку Блэков. В «оперативной работе» от меня было мало толку – герою с друзьями или работнику банка было гораздо легче добыть нужную информацию, чем потрепанному небогатому оборотню. Большую часть времени я проводил в одиночестве, просматривая старинные тома, бродя по дому, напоминая самому себе фамильный призрак Блэков, вспоминая друзей и врагов. В общем, покрывался плесенью, как сказал бы Сириус. И он бы, наверное, воскликнул что-то вроде «Луни! Шанс проветриться! Это же замечательно!», узнав про предстоящее путешествие в Пустотный лес.

  
Ну вот. Раз я начал вспоминать Сириуса, значит, пора возвращаться в реальность. Я покачал головой, затянул шнуры на старом потрепанном кожаном рюкзаке и защелкнул его. Надел не менее потрепанную, местами порыжевшую, но все еще крепкую кожаную куртку – подарок Сириуса на 18 лет. Он тогда загорелся идеей научить меня кататься на своем мотоцикле, в чем, кстати, преуспел и в награду подарил куртку «как у настоящего мотоциклиста». Я повязал толстый шерстяной шарф кофейного цвета, на сей раз, от Молли, подхватил рюкзак и активировал порт-ключ. Все как год назад.

  
Вышвырнуло меня на опушку под старую ель. Вот где время не властно – и ель была та же, и даже, по-моему, ворон на ней тот же самый, что и в последний мой визит. Я кивнул птице, покрепче затянул шарф – тут ранней весной холоднее, чем в Лондоне - и углубился в лес. Куда бы направился человек, пытающийся скрыться в лесу на предположительно долгое время? Помнится, я что-то слышал про землянку где-то посреди леса…

  
К сожалению, где именно находилась эта землянка, я не имел ни малейшего понятия, так что к наступлению ночи все еще плутал в чаще. Надо головой шумели сосны и ели, пару раз я чувствовал на себе чужой любопытный взгляд – должно быть, оборотни Пустотного леса уже узнали, что в их земли пришел чужак, но чувствовали мою природу и не трогали. Я иногда задумывался, как бы было мне жить здесь, не мучаясь размышлениями, не боясь будущего и не страшась чужого осуждения…

  
Свет моей «подруги-Луны» не мог пробиться через густые кроны, и когда я перестал различать что-либо в темноте, а легкий ночной морозец, наконец, ощутимо принялся щипать за нос и кончики ушей, я решил остановиться на ночлег. С помощью маггловского огнива разжег костер из более-менее сухой хвои, достал из рюкзака шерстяной плед, пропитанный водоотталкивающим заклинанием – единственную дорогостоящую свою покупку – закутался в него с головой и задремал под скрип деревьев, потрескивание костра, убаюканный красно-желтыми всполохами…

  
Как бы я ни ненавидел свою темную сущность, но спасли меня только звериные инстинкты. Как удар, я спиной почувствовал чужое угрожающее присутствие, волоски на загривке поднялись дыбом. Не раздумывая, я вскочил, скинул плед и выхватил из костра горящую ветку, размахнувшись, рубанул ею воздух и, судя по рыку, попал в цель. Я осторожно начал отходить, держа перед собой импровизированный факел как щит, пытаясь сквозь огонь разглядеть неизвестного.

  
\- Ре-емус, - в хорошо знакомом грубом голосе, казалось, более привычном к рычанию и вою, чем к речи, слышалась издевка, - так-то ты приветствуешь своего родителя и вожака?

  
Мерлин… Я оцепенел, до судороги сжимая горящую ветку. Нет, пожалуйста, только не он… Только не сейчас…

  
Грейбэк рассмеялся, будто залаял.

  
\- Соскучился по стае, мальчик, тянет к своим?

  
В это мгновение огонь на ветке затрещал и погас, и тут же тяжелое тело пригвоздило меня к дереву, в нос ударил невыносимый запах пота и крови, тяжелое горячее дыхание опалило щеку. Острые зубы вонзились мне в шею, Грейбэк утробно зарычал, разрывая кожу, сжав мои руки своими, раня запястья длинными ногтями, все теснее прижимая к стволу. Я закричал, задергался, пытаясь вывернуться, на мгновение ослепнув от боли. Оборотень поднял голову от моей шеи, во тьме сверкнули желтые глаза, и вдруг мокрый, соленый, жадный рот впился в мои губы, пожирая, раня, кормя моей собственной кровью… Обезумев, я мотнул головой, попав Грейбэку в переносицу. Он взвыл, на секунду ослабив хватку; безумие придало мне силы, выдернув руки, я размахнулся и ударил его, и еще раз, и еще, не разбирая, куда бью, не помня себя, движимый целью оттолкнуть, не дать напасть снова. Оборотень на мгновение отступил, рыча от ярости. Я схватил первый попавшийся под руку сук и, подскочил к нему, желая убить, уничтожить… Грейбэк попытался увернуться и вдруг, неожиданно споткнувшись, взмахнул руками и полетел спиной в костер, подняв сноп искр. Я крепко сжал свое оружие, ожидая, что он вот-вот вскочит. Но Грейбэк захрипел и, пару раз дернувшись, затих, не пытаясь подняться. Наконец, безумие мое отступило. Я опустил руку, с бешено колотящимся сердцем подошел к лежащему в костре телу и попытался разглядеть, что произошло. Голова оборотня была запрокинута, а из горла торчала ветка, на остром обломанном кончике которой уже подсыхала в жаре огня бурая корка. Палка выпала из моей ослабевшей руки, а рядом свалился я, потеряв сознание от потери крови, боли и шока.

 

 **Глава 3**  
  
Я пришел в себя от горького вкуса каких-то трав на языке. Губ касалась стеклянная посудина. Поморщившись и не открывая глаз, я завертел головой, не давая влить больше этой гадости. Рядом сердито вздохнули, жесткие пальцы обхватили подбородок, запрокинули голову, и рот снова наполнила вязкая жидкость. Я застонал и разлепил веки. Надо мной, закрывая обзор, склонилось хорошо знакомое холодное лицо. Заметив, что я открыл глаза, Северус презрительно скривил губы и убрал, наконец, свою склянку, позволяя мне перевернуться на бок и откашляться. Горло невероятно саднило. Я коснулся его рукой – шея была плотно замотана льняной тряпкой. Глубоко вздохнув, я поднял взгляд и тут заметил лежащее неподалеку огромное неподвижное тело. Мерлин… Воспоминания стремительно вернулись, и я, застонав от отчаяния, уткнулся лицом в мерзлую землю. Тут же жесткая рука потянула меня за плечо, заставляя принять сидячее положение, и хорошенько встряхнула.

  
\- Прекрати скулить, Люпин! - судя по голосу, Снейп едва сдерживал ярость. – Ведешь себя, как истеричная девица. Тебя, при твоей «особенности», содеянное шокировать не должно!

  
Я обхватил себя руками, стараясь унять дрожь, не в силах поднять глаза. Как объяснить, что я всю жизнь боялся именно этого? Что учился управлять собой, сдерживать зверя?

  
\- Я никогда никого не убивал, - вышло очень тихо и хрипло.

  
\- Значит, очень не вовремя решил начать! – рявкнул Снейп и резко поднялся. – Вечно от тебя одни неприятности. Такое ощущение, что смысл твоей жизни в том, чтобы мне нагадить!

  
Эти слова заставили меня отвлечься от невеселых размышлений и удивленно поднять голову.

  
\- Что? Я не понимаю, как связано…

  
Северус стремительно повернулся ко мне и наклонился к самому лицу, черные глаза сверкали так зло, что, казалось, только отсутствие магии удерживает его от того, чтобы проклясть меня на месте.

  
\- Он не понимает! – Голос просто сочился ядом. - Ты убил моего проводника в этом мерзком лесу, ты, бестолковый, бесполезный, бесхребетный…

  
О Мерлин, начинается… Но его ругань заставила меня немного придти в себя.

  
\- А что здесь делаешь ты? Тем более с… - я замолк. Какой же я кретин. И заслуживаю каждый из произнесенных эпитетов. Как я мог забыть, что Снейп уже давно наш противник. Почему мое воображение сыграло злую шутку и разделило двоих Снейпов – моего одноклассника, коллегу, соратника и предателя, убившего Альбуса, который был единственным человеком, всегда принимавшим его?.. И почему, глядя в это знакомое до мельчайших черточек лицо, я с трудом вспомнил об этом втором Снейпе?

  
Он, должно быть, заметил, как изменилось мое лицо, потому что отодвинулся и как будто закрылся, надев маску холодного равнодушия.

  
\- Судя по всему, мы с тобой здесь с одинаковой целью. Темный Лорд узнал, что один из его хоркруксов находится в Пустотном лесу, и послал нас с ныне покойным Грейбэком его отыскать.

  
Но если Волдеморт узнал только сейчас, то… от кого? Я вскинул голову, с колотящимся сердцем уставившись в равнодушные глаза.

  
\- Как узнал? – Больше ничего выдавить не получилось.

  
Но Снейп, должно быть, понял, что я на самом деле подразумевал, и скривил губы.

  
\- За Флетчером следили. И после визита к нему Поттера сотоварищи у наблюдателей возник вполне понятный интерес: а что, собственно, визитерам было нужно, - как будто нехотя ответил он.

  
Значит, они не поймали ни Гарри, ни кого-то из ребят. Я выдохнул и почувствовал, как отпускает сердце. Но тут же спохватился:

\- А что с Мундунгусом?

  
\- Флетчер сошел с ума, – жестко отрезал Снейп. – Я, честно признаться, ожидал, что он ради денег мать свою продаст, однако, как оказалось, даже такие ничтожества способны преподнести сюрприз.

  
Меня передернуло от его циничных слов. Да, Снейп всегда был таким, но сейчас, после того, что он совершил, принимать это стало гораздо труднее.

  
\- Ты его пытал?

  
Снейп искоса посмотрел на меня и пожал плечами.

  
\- Грязными делами увлекается любимая кузина твоего дражайшего друга. У меня есть занятия поважнее.

  
Я сжал кулаки и поднял на него взгляд.

  
\- Такие, как убийство Альбуса?

  
В наступившей тишине Снейп смотрел на меня так, что я понял – еще секунда, и он уничтожит меня, растопчет, как букашку. И когда он заговорил, голос его был хриплым и страшным, как будто каждое слово причиняло ему боль.

  
\- Избавь. Меня. От своих. Обвинений. То, что произошло на башне, касается только нас с директором. _Ты_ ничего об этом не знаешь.

Я отвернулся. А что я мог сказать?

  
Снейп отошел к костру, наклонился, что-то поднял, встряхнул – я узнал свой плед – хмыкнул и швырнул его мне.

  
\- Укройся. Действие зелья временно, к тому же я не знаю, насколько хорошо оно помогает оборотням от укусов сородичей.

  
Я поймал плед, накинул на себя и с удивлением посмотрел на Снейпа.

  
\- Почему тебя вдруг стало заботить мое здоровье?

  
Он некоторое время не отвечал, копаясь в собственной сумке. Наконец, вытащил оттуда свернутое колбаской одеяло, развернул его и сел рядом со мной, опершись спиной о дерево. Только потом презрительно взглянул на меня из-под полуприкрытых век.

  
\- Благодарности от тебя, конечно, не дождешься. Все вокруг носятся с несчастным больным Ремусом Люпином, а тот принимает это как должное. Еще бы, он ведь такой милый оборотень. – Последние два слова Снейп просто выплюнул, словно ему было неприятно их произносить.

  
\- Я не верю в твою бескорыстность, - спокойно ответил я. – Особенно в данных обстоятельствах.

  
Снейп внезапно усмехнулся.

  
\- И правильно. Ты меня приведешь к хоркруксу вместо Грейбэка. – И глядя на мое обалдевшее лицо, пояснил: – Это и в твоих интересах. Сам ты не дойдешь – как только зелье прекратит действовать, ты свалишься в лихорадке и замерзнешь насмерть. А у меня нет желания идти одному по лесу, полному оборотней, за два дня до полнолуния. Грейбэк был гарантией того, что меня не тронут. Теперь такой гарантией станешь ты.

  
Странно, что Снейп не боялся _меня_ накануне полнолуния. Наверное, предпочитал «знакомое зло». Я лихорадочно размышлял, пытаясь найти изъян в его логике. Оборотни Пустотного леса держали нейтралитет – Грейбэку не удалось убедить их признать себя вожаком. А значит, они не станут мстить за его убийство. Так что Снейпа в моем сопровождении они не тронут. Рана моя была серьезной – судя по слабости и количеству окровавленных тряпок, которые Снейп кинул в огонь, Грейбэк вырвал у меня из шеи кусок плоти. Так что я не успею даже дождаться полнолуния, чтобы залечиться. С другой стороны, если я для выздоровления вернусь домой, он вполне может из упрямства пойти один. Зная Северуса, я почти не сомневался, что он сумеет избежать зубов оборотней. Но… может быть, к тому времени, когда мы найдем медальон, рана залечится? Физически я сильнее Снейпа, так что способен завладеть хоркруксом.

  
Я внимательно посмотрел на Северуса. Он спокойно встретил мой взгляд и вопросительно поднял бровь. Я молча кивнул, на что Снейп скривил губы:  
\- Иногда даже у тебя бывают просветления, Люпин, - и закрыл глаза, намереваясь заснуть.

  
Мне оставалось только так же попытаться задремать, надеясь, что снейпова мазь окажется эффективной, и раны зарастут. Про то, что я сплю рядом с убийцей Альбуса и своим врагом, я старался не задумываться.

 

 **Глава 4**  
  
Надежды мои не оправдались. Всю ночь мне снились кошмары, не давая желанного отдыха. Оживший Грейбэк скалил окровавленную пасть и снова и снова рвал мне горло. Я проснулся от холода, дрожа так, что зуб на зуб не попадал. Укус на шее пульсировал болью, в голове стоял туман, я почти не чувствовал рук и ног. Снейп, ругаясь сквозь зубы, что приходится тратить свою мазь на тупоголового оборотня, осмотрел рану, снова смазал ее и дал мне выпить вчерашней горькой настойки. Сегодня я даже не почувствовал ее вкуса, но через несколько минут боль притупилась, и я вновь обрел способность думать (хотя Снейп в принципе отказывал мне в этой способности). Мы поднялись и черепашьим шагом побрели дальше, делая частые остановки, чтобы подкрепиться взятыми запасами. На одной из таких остановок я спросил Снейпа, почему он не бросил меня и не вернулся за другим оборотнем, одним из сторонников Волдеморта. Он посмотрел на меня, как на первокурсника, взорвавшего пятый котел подряд.

  
\- И как я вернусь к Лорду с пустыми руками? Обрати внимание, Люпин - без хоркрукса, да еще и с известием о смерти вожака оборотней, из-за чего Лорду придется иметь дело со стаей взбесившихся чудовищ. А я еще при этом должен буду попросить: «Мой Лорд, не найдется ли у вас еще одного лишнего оборотня, первого я потерял». Люпин, я никогда не был более низкого мнения о твоих умственных способностях.

  
Я предпочел промолчать.

  
Мы продвигались дальше, и по мере того, как лихорадка все больше туманила мой мозг, в нем вспыхивали все более и более бредовые планы по захвату хоркрукса. Сначала я думал, что незаметно активирую порт-ключ и перенесусь вместе со Снейпом на Гриммаулд-плейс. Но потом я представил, как мы появляемся посреди гостиной, и там же оказывается Гарри, и Снейп успевает выхватить палочку, и… Потом я решал оглушить его и так аппарировать. Но он всегда был настороже, так что я понятия не имел, как смогу незаметно к нему подобраться. К тому же я был настолько слаб, что еле переставлял ноги, и Снейпу даже время от времени приходилось меня поддерживать. Между нами воцарилось что-то вроде спокойного перемирия, чего не случалось даже во время совместной работы на Орден. Точнее, как я тогда думал - совместной.

  
Наконец, наступила ночь, и мы устроили привал. Последние полтора часа Снейп практически тащил меня на себе, видимо, задавшись целью пройти до темноты как можно большее расстояние. Но после того как низкие ветки пару раз чуть не выкололи ему глаза в сумерках, он смирился и решил остановиться. Меня жестоко знобило, я прилег около костра, который разжег Снейп, стараясь оказаться ближе к огню, но, даже завернувшись целиком в плед, чувствовал холод. Снейп вновь напоил меня зельем и лег рядом, укрывшись собственным одеялом. От его тела шло успокаивающее тепло, так что я сам не заметил, как придвинулся к нему спиной, стуча зубами, пока две руки не обняли меня поверх пледа, и Снейп не укрыл одеялом нас обоих, прижавшись ко мне крепче.

  
\- Прекрати дрожать, Люпин, - фыркнули над ухом устало. – Ты мешаешь мне спать.

  
Я не ответил, боясь, что из-за холода не смогу произнести ни одного членораздельного слова, но вскоре, то ли под действием лекарства, то ли от близости человеческого тепла, начал согреваться.

  
Не знаю, подействовало ли на меня отсутствие злости в его голосе, или уют кокона из одеял, в котором мы оказались, или спокойная тяжесть его рук, но я решил задать вопрос, на который и не надеялся получить ответа:

  
\- Почему так получилось, Северус?

  
Тело за спиной мгновенно напряглось, руки разжались, но когда я уже начал жалеть, что завел этот разговор, послышался тяжелый вздох.

  
\- А что ты хочешь услышать? Что я выполнял приказ? Или, может, что я совершил это из ненависти? Или же защищая кого-то еще, кто мне оказался дороже и важнее? Или по причине того, что он был уже мертв? Что бы я ни сказал, я могу солгать. Ты поверишь мне, Люпин? Это смешно.

  
Я почувствовал горечь и разочарование.

  
\- Действительно – смешно. Смешно и грустно. Потому что ты сам поставил все так, что тебе никто не поверит. Мне в самом деле жаль тебя, Северус.  
Снейп вздрогнул, отодвинулся и когда заговорил, голос его вновь стал язвительным и резким.

  
\- Не вздумай меня жалеть, Люпин! Я не нуждаюсь ни в твоей жалости, ни в сочувствии. Я Упивающийся Смертью, слуга Темного Лорда и намерен оставаться им впредь. Что тебе дала твоя фальшивая доброта? Ты здесь, ты целиком зависишь от меня - очень много, не правда ли? Я могу придушить тебя во сне, Люпин, и ты ничего не сможешь поделать. Как тебе такая альтернатива? Подохнуть от руки того, кого возненавидел?

  
Я закрыл глаза и зарылся лицом в плед. Я никогда не смог бы ненавидеть тебя так, как ты сам, Северус…

 

 **Глава 5**  
  
Наше путешествие следующим днем превратилось для меня в настоящий кошмар – Снейп шел очень быстро, непрестанно подгоняя, раздраженно окрикивая и упрекая во всех грехах. Я тащился за ним, как больной боботубер (его сравнение), но понимал, что им движет - ближайшей ночью наступало полнолуние. Так что привалов мы почти не делали и когда, наконец, к вечеру добрались до поляны с пресловутой землянкой, я просто рухнул на землю, не в силах пошевелиться. Даже зов Луны, который в это время суток вселял в меня обычно беспокойную, нервную энергию, заставляя метаться подобно тигру в клетке, не мог пробиться в затуманенный жаром разум. Ни мысль о хоркруксах, ни страх об успехе моего противника не в силах были заставить меня подняться. Я слабеющим взором следил, как Снейп стремительно подошел к землянке, нырнул в нее, чуть не снеся дверь с петель, через несколько секунд вынырнул и сделал пару шагов вокруг, внимательно осматривая землю. Нагнулся, поднял что-то длинное и белое, отряхнул, кинул обратно на землю и продолжил поиски.

  
А время было уже на исходе. Почувствовав знакомое покалывание под кожей, я, наконец, сделав колоссальное усилие, хотя перед глазами все плыло, приподнялся на локтях и позвал Снейпа. Он резко обернулся и подошел:

  
\- Ну?

  
\- Луна… - прошептал я. – Уходи!

  
Он вскинул голову к небу, потом опустил взгляд на меня и отступил. Мерлин, он действительно меня боялся. Я с беспокойством оглянулся в поисках возможного укрытия для него и сел. Снейп осторожно отступил еще на шаг. Я принялся медленно расстегивать куртку – надо раздеться, иначе утром буду собирать обрывки одежды по всей поляне.

  
Луна становилась все ближе, все настойчивее. Покалывание стало совсем уж невыносимым, но придало силы. Судорожными движениями я стянул в себя вещи, запихнул их в рюкзак и обернулся, ища глазами Снейпа. Тот стоял, прижавшись спиной к дереву, глядя на меня пустыми глазами, лицо его совершенно окаменело, челюсти были крепко сжаты. Мерлин, до полнолуния оставались считанные минуты! А он все еще не укрылся!

  
\- Северус, – позвал я, голос уже охрип и звучал довольно резко. Снейп вздрогнул и вроде бы немного пришел в себя. – Ты сможешь спрятаться в землянке?  
Он, наконец, оторвал от меня глаза и огляделся.

  
\- Нет, конечно. Эта развалюха не выдержит даже атаки миссис Норрис. Слишком хлипкая дверь. – Слегка нахмурившись, он отошел от дерева, смерил его взглядом и вдруг, ловко подпрыгнув, ухватился за одну из веток и полез вверх. Я даже на секунду забыл о превращении, завороженный незабываемым зрелищем. Только Снейп мог забраться на дерево в мантии.

  
Тут свет голодной Луны, наконец, прикоснулся ко мне. Не сопротивляясь, я тоскливо поднял к ней лицо. Сотни иголок впились под кожу, тело будто растянулось на дыбе, кости вывернулись из суставов, голову сжали тиски. Я застонал, захрипел, выгибаясь от адской боли, царапая ногтями землю, чувствуя, как разум постепенно меня оставляет…

  
Я очнулся от собственных всхлипываний. Вероятно, из-за раны в этот раз превращение прошло гораздо хуже – телу требовалось больше времени, чтобы успеть залечиться и перестроиться. Дрожа от холода, я поднялся на руки, потом на колени и оглядел поляну. Земля была изрыта, мох примят – такое чувство, что тут пробежало стадо гиппогрифов. Опершись на колено, я встал, пошатнулся, растирая предплечья, чтобы хоть немного согреться, и поднял голову. Снейп все сидел на дереве, как огромный черный ворон, и сверлил меня глазами. Я подавил улыбку, глубоко вздохнув от облегчения – никогда еще не был так рад его видеть. Видимо, удостоверившись, что я нормален, Снейп поджал губы и слез. Его движения были довольно скованными – должно быть он тоже бодрствовал всю ночь.

  
\- Что, нарезвился, тварь? – презрительно кинул Снейп. Резко развернулся и деревянной походкой пошел к землянке, высоко подняв голову. Я покачал головой. Он неисправим. Не представляю, чего ему стоило это полнолуние…

  
Однако холод напомнил о себе. Я поплелся к рюкзаку, валявшемуся неподалеку - некоторые швы треснули, кое-где кожа была явно пожевана, но в целом, он выдержал. Оделся, ежась и дрожа, и тоже забрался в землянку. После превращения я не в состоянии даже нормально передвигаться, не то что вести поиски по всей поляне. Снейп, должно быть, решил этим воспользоваться и также передохнуть - он лежал на полу землянки, отвернувшись от входа и с головой закутавшись в одеяло. Я лег рядом, стараясь его не коснуться, и постарался уснуть. Что ж, когда мы найдем медальон, силы нам понадобятся обоим.

 

 **Глава 6**  
  
Всю ночь меня преследовали неясные видения. Жар, страсть, похоть, нежность переплетались между собой, перетекали одно в другое, заставляя меня хватать ртом воздух, а мое тело - гореть, искать чужих прикосновений. Я резко проснулся, тяжело дыша, чувствуя, что пах налился тяжестью, а горло пересохло от возбуждения.  
Сбоку раздался тихий стон. Я обернулся - Снейп лежал рядом, крепко зажмурившись, рот его был слегка приоткрыт, пряди волос прилипли к влажному лбу, на скулах проступил едва заметный румянец, его тело просто искрило желанием. Странно, что нам одновременно приснились сны похожего содержания. Может быть, я просто почувствовал во сне запах его возбуждения, и это на меня подействовало... Превращение всегда оставляет по себе несколько часов повышенной волчьей восприимчивости.

  
Пока я предавался размышлениям, Снейп негромко вскрикнул и тут же рывком сел на земляном полу, напряженно глядя в одну точку. Потом, видимо придя в себя, он выплюнул тихое ругательство, точно так же резко поднялся на ноги и, даже не взглянув на меня, вышел из землянки.

  
Я потер пылающее лицо, запуская пальцы в волосы, и встал. Оглядев смятые одеяла, я покачал головой, удивляясь, что же вдруг на нас напало, и тут заметил в углу землянки какой-то хлам. Я подошел ближе, присмотрелся - оказалось, что это груда человеческих костей, рядом с которыми валялась старая, истлевшая ткань, свернутая наподобие узелка. Преодолев отвращение, я присел на корточки и попытался ее развязать. Тряпка расползалась под пальцами, и вскоре я держал в руках металлическую посуду. В скудном свете землянки было не разглядеть, что выгравировано по ободу кубка, так что я вышел на свет. Червленое серебро и девиз "Toujours pur" на всех предметах. Регулус действительно был здесь.

  
\- Вот оно как. - Снейп внезапно возник за моим плечом, словно аппарировал, заставив меня вздрогнуть. И теперь пристально рассматривал мою находку. - Возможно, наши поиски увенчаются успехом. Он должен быть где-то здесь.

  
Снейп стремительно развернулся и вошел в землянку. Его слова имели резон - я замечал, что многие оборотни даже в человеческом обличии боятся серебра, видимо страх этот стал частью их натуры. Я с посудой в руках возвратился в землянку и подошел к Снейпу. Тот склонился над лежащими в углу останками и рукой, затянутой в нитяную перчатку, принялся довольно бесцеремонно перебирать кости. Я внимательно наблюдал, несмотря на неприязнь, которую во мне вызывали его действия. Снейп должен был знать Регулуса даже лучше меня. Наконец, Снейп выругался и процедил сквозь зубы:

  
\- Ничего. Черт, не выкинул же он это в самом деле. В любом случае его нужно похоронить.

Он поднялся, сдернул с плеч дорожный плащ, постелил его на пол и сгреб туда останки.

  
Бросив через плечо: "Сумеешь хотя бы выкопать приличную яму, Люпин?" - он пошел к выходу, унося с собой узел с костями.

  
Оглядев в последний раз пол, я поднял одеяла, встряхнул - безрезультатно. Кинув их обратно, я вышел вслед за Снейпом. Тот уже приблизился к опушке поляны. Я подошел, опустился на колени и покладисто принялся копать яму, используя для этого фамильную серебряную тарелку - не самый удобный инструмент, честно говоря. Настроение было очень подавленным. Но по мере того, как мышцы разогревались, со мной стало происходить что-то странное. Будто повторение сна. По телу разливалась истома, лицо вспыхнуло от жара, захотелось сладко потянуться, кожа требовала ласкающих прикосновений. Закусив губу и наверняка покраснев, я с удвоенной энергией принялся копать яму, стараясь не обращать внимания на возвышающегося рядом Снейпа. Тот, видимо от нетерпения, переступал с ноги на ногу, нервно теребил складки мантии, хмыкал сердито.

  
\- Что ты там возишься, Люпин? Поторопись. Через пару часов солнце зайдет.

  
На это я возмутился и вскинул голову - нежелательное и неуместное возбуждение действовало на нервы и лишало терпения.

\- Тогда может быть, поможешь мне? Трудно копать одной тарелкой, знаешь ли.

  
Тут мне пришлось пошире расставить колени - иначе шов на брюках слишком давил на напряженный пах, взвинчивая желание почти до потребности.

  
\- Великий Мерлин, Люпин, я всегда знал, что ты ни к чему не приспособлен, но даже яму не выкопать... - Снейп презрительно фыркнул, бросил плащ с костями на землю и, подобрав среди валяющейся на земле посуды нож, опустился рядом со мной, должно быть случайно толкнув в плечо, что есть силы вонзил нож в мерзлую землю и принялся ожесточенно разрыхлять почву.

  
Через некоторое время, яма с грехом пополам была выкопана. К этому времени от близости чужого тела перед глазами стояло жаркое марево, руки дрожали, сердце билось как бешенное. Пару раз наши бедра касались друг друга, горячие даже сквозь одежду (или мне так казалось?), после чего отодвигались, словно против желания своих обладателей. И в конце концов в голову начала закрадываться мысль, что не я один испытываю внезапный приступ похоти.

  
Снейп встал, поднял завернутые в плащ останки и опустил сверток в свежую могилу. Взял в руку горсть земли, молча кинул вниз и принялся закапывать яму.

  
\- Помогай, не стой столбом, - проговорил он мрачно. И тут же, явно обращаясь к самому себе, пробормотал: - Чертово место.

  
И тут до меня дошло. Ну конечно же! Как я раньше не подумал!

  
\- Это... это место переполнено витальной энергией, - стараясь не смотреть на Снейпа, сказал я вполголоса. - Как я понял, здесь ночью побывала целая стая. После обратного превращения стольких оборотней ее, видимо, выделилось слишком много. - Я нервно усмехнулся, на секунду поднял взгляд на Снейпа и тут же отвел глаза, чувствуя себя очень неуютно. - К полуночи она должна впитаться. Тут в округе сейчас все, скорее всего, переживает... м-м... бурное наслаждение жизнью.

  
Выслушав меня, Снейп длинно и довольно грязно выругался. Какое-то время он просто стоял, сосредоточенно счищая грязь с ладоней. Но вот, искривив в усмешке губы, поднял на меня глаза. Взгляд его был откровенно оценивающим.

  
\- Значит, витальная энергия? Воистину, сколько в нашем мире удивительных и до конца не изученных явлений, Люпин. - Он неторопливо шагнул ко мне. - А знаешь, мне совсем не улыбается провести остаток дня в попытках побороть дискомфорт, который, я уверен, испытываем мы оба.

  
Я почувствовал, что от этого неприкрыто жадного взгляда, от уверенного движения, от хриплого голоса у меня по телу пробежали мурашки. Я нервно облизнул пересохшие губы. Это было все ужасно неправильно, но сил противостоять желанию - своему и чужому - почти не осталось. Даже воздух был, казалось, пропитан афродизиаком. Но я не мог так просто сдаться этому безумию! Я взял себя в руки и отступил.

  
\- Северус, мы с тобой взрослые люди. И... и можем сопротивляться гормонам. Может быть, сохраним достоинство и просто разойдемся пока по поляне?.. - слова выходили бредовыми, жалкими, но разумному течению мыслей мешало невероятное возбуждение.

  
\- Безусловно, - на лице Снейпа проступила сардоническая усмешка, и он еще на шаг приблизился ко мне. - Мы можем сопротивляться гормонам. Только вот ответь мне на один вопрос, Люпин. - Еще один шаг. И еще. - И для разнообразия побудь предельно честен. Хотя бы с самим собой. Тебе в самом деле хочется сидеть до глубокой ночи на этой поляне и скрипеть зубами от нереализованного желания? Действительно, Люпин? Клянусь Мерлином, если ты сейчас ответишь утвердительно, я отойду от тебя на максимально возможное расстояние.

  
Снейп остановился, оттеснив меня к самому входу в землянку, опираясь руками о ее стену по обе стороны от моей головы. Я смотрел на него снизу вверх, судорожно дыша, окруженный его запахом, теплом его тела, я видел, как пульсирует жилка на его виске, как из полуоткрытых губ при каждом выдохе вырывается облачко пара, и, наконец, послав все к дементорам, я сжал его плечи и, слегка приподнявшись, поцеловал в губы. Снейп тут же притянул меня к себе за талию, жадно, настойчиво целуя, видимо, тоже дав себе волю. Мы ввалились в землянку, упали на одеяла, лихорадочно стаскивая с себя одежду, уже не чувствуя холода. Пока я возился со своей курткой, Снейп скинул мантию, расстегнул штаны, нетерпеливо фыркнув, отбросил мои руки, рывком стащил с меня брюки, швырнув их в сторону. Тут же навалившись сверху, впившись губами в мою шею, он принялся тереться об меня, как бешеный. Я, хрипло постанывая от желания, запустил руки ему в трусы, стискивая ягодицы, прижимая его крепче, двигая навстречу бедрами. Снейп, тяжело дыша, приподнялся надо мной, скользнул рукой между нашими телами, я почувствовал его горячую ладонь у себя в паху, ласкающую, сжимающую нас обоих. Несколько движений - и все закончилось, я судорожно вцепился в Снейпа, уперевшись лбом в его плечо. Снейп, долго выдохнув, зарылся лицом в мои волосы, мелко подрагивая.

  
Через несколько мгновений я разжал руки, и он тут же поднялся немного неловко, хмыкнул, не глядя на меня, быстро привел в порядок одежду и вышел из землянки. Что ж, я тоже не знал, как сгладить возникшую неловкость. Никогда не предполагал, что такое может произойти между нами. Это было слишком невероятно, особенно после смерти Альбуса. Я медленно поднялся и тоже принялся одеваться. Нельзя было поддаваться. Всю жизнь борюсь со своей плотью, ну что мне стоило немного потерпеть!

  
Однако дело сделано. Хорошо еще, что это оказался Снейп, а не... кто-нибудь другой. Я подавил нервный смех, представив, кто бы это мог быть, и тоже вышел на поляну. Не стоило упускать Снейпа из виду.

 

 **Глава 7**  
  
Мы обыскали всю поляну около землянки. Не спуская друг с друга глаз, но стараясь при этом не столкнуться взглядами, осмотрели каждый куст, каждую пядь земли, нашли несколько пуговиц, пряжку от ремня, еще какие-то кости, но медальон как в воду канул. Постепенно сумерки становились все темнее, глаза начало резать от постоянного напряжения, любой блик света казался отблеском серебра. Поняв, что дальше толку от поисков не будет, мы смирились и забрались обратно в наше временное пристанище. Снейп улегся под свое одеяло и сейчас же закрыл глаза, видимо давая понять, что не настроен на разговоры. Я же не мог отогнать воспоминания о случившемся. Когда чувства вины и неловкости немного притупились, я смог оценить произошедшее. Да, не буду отрицать, секс мне понравился - несмотря на его сумбурность и сомнительное согласие.... хм.... обеих сторон. И больше всего меня удивляло, что Снейп, тот Снейп от которого я никогда не слышал доброго слова, который на протяжении последних дней всеми способами демонстрировал свое презрение, оказался таким бережным любовником. Его руки не были жестокими, а ласки - грубыми. Даже плохо контролируя себя, он не причинил мне боли, несмотря на то, что в тот момент мне было совершенно плевать на такие мелочи, и он мог бы отыграться.

  
На самом деле, его слова и поступки постоянно расходились друг с другом. Как по отношению ко мне, так и к Гарри, и к другим. У меня никогда не получалось судить о Снейпе однозначно - как только мне начинало казаться, что с ним невозможно поладить, он совершал какое-нибудь благое дело и наоборот, при этом ни на миг не изменяя себе. У меня сложилось впечатление, что ему просто не важны чужие проблемы и стремления, и он все время ведет какую-то свою игру.  
Слишком погруженный в свои размышления, я неловко повернулся и случайно задел их предмет. Снейп напрягся и отодвинулся. Движением всколыхнуло воздух, и я инстинктивно сделал вдох. Поневоле пытаясь уловить знакомый теперь уже запах Северуса, я придвинулся и вдохнул еще раз, на сей раз безошибочно почуяв его желание. Мое сердце тоже невольно забилось чаще.

  
Снейп приоткрыл глаза и раздраженно фыркнул.

  
\- Прекрати меня обнюхивать, Люпин, раз постоянно настаиваешь на своей человеческой сущности.

  
Я лег на спину и вздохнул.

  
\- А ты постоянно настаиваешь на обратном, так что теперь не жалуйся.

  
Снейп приподнялся на локте и несколько секунд изучал меня странным взглядом.

  
\- Побывав свидетелем твоего двойного превращения, вынужден признать, что был неправ, ставя тебя на одну доску с остальными оборотнями. - У меня от удивления глаза на лоб полезли. Но Снейп продолжил: - Ты даже в обличии волка ухитряешься сохранять свою бесхарактерность.

  
Тут мне стало смешно.

  
\- Северус, почему-то все эпитеты, которыми ты меня награждаешь в последнее время, носят приставку "без".

  
Снейп скривил губы.

  
\- Потому что эта приставка точно тебя характеризует. В тебе нет стержня, нет твердости, нет решительности. Ты всегда строишь из себя всепонимающего, добренького дядюшку Ремуса. Не умеешь настоять на своем или дать отпор. - Внезапно он протянул руку и, сжав в кулаке мои волосы, слегка притянул меня к себе. - Даже сейчас я тебя оскорбляю, а ты смотришь на меня своими щенячьими глазами и делаешь вид, что мои слова тебя не касаются.

  
Я действительно почти не слушал, что он говорит. Я задыхался - от горечи и разочарования, которые таились в его словах, от возбуждения, которым пылало его тело, от собственных смешанных эмоций. От того, что он, оказывается, пытался понять меня, как я его - и не смог, как, должно быть, не смог и я.

  
\- Ты не прав, Северус, - только и сказал я, положил руку на его шею и привлек его в поцелуй.

  
Твердые губы сопротивлялись всего мгновение, потом Снейп, зарычав, обхватил мою голову руками и прижал к импровизированной постели, властно, жестко целуя, почти кусая, будто стараясь доказать мне - или себе - правоту своих слов. Я невольно застонал, и его движения тут же потеряли свою жестокость, став более медленными, более чувственными.

  
В этот раз мы не спешили. Уверенные руки помогли мне раздеться, потом на мои вещи упала одежда Снейпа.

  
Северус целовал меня в губы, в шею, его руки крепко сжимали меня, ухитряясь оставаться бережными. Он сам дрожал под моими ласками, терся об меня пахом, шумно дыша.

  
Потом я кричал в голос, когда он входил в меня. Бесстыдно выгибал спину и подавался навстречу, оставляя в земле пальцами глубокие борозды.

  
Наконец, Северус стиснул в ладони мой член, несколько раз резко двинул бедрами и кончил, хрипло застонав и заставив меня последовать за ним.

  
Некоторое время мы лежали, переводя дух, тяжелое дыхание Северуса щекотало мне затылок. Потом он сполз с меня и лег рядом, подперев голову рукой. Я обессилено улыбнулся и с удовольствием потянулся приятно ноющим телом. Снейп скользнул по мне взглядом, кажется, на долю секунды его дыхание сбилось. Он мягко провел ладонью по моей руке от плеча до кисти, слегка сжал пальцы и поднялся, потянувшись к своим вещам. Я тоже сел, завернувшись в плед и решив, что одеться еще успею.  
Снейп медленно и тщательно застегнул и оправил мантию, явно пребывая в глубокой задумчивости, откинул волосы с лица и наконец обернулся ко мне.

  
\- Не скрою, Люпин, что твое общество неожиданно доставило мне несколько приятных минут. Но ни прошлого, ни настоящего это не изменит. Я пришел сюда с конкретной целью и не собираюсь эту цель менять. Я нашел то, что искал, больше мне здесь делать нечего. Прощай Люпин.

  
При этих словах он разжал ладонь, с которой на цепочке свесился тускло блеснувший медальон, вторую руку сунул в карман и прежде, чем я успел отреагировать, исчез. Я схватил только воздух.

  
Но если это действительно тот самый хоркрукс, то где он его взял?! И, главное, когда смог его найти?! Я в отчаянии сжал ладонями лоб и безумным взглядом оглядел землянку. Мерлин... Дерн на полу был разрыт моими собственными руками. И этот его странно-ласковый жест... Он просто вытащил медальон у меня из-под пальцев, пока я как... как последний идиот! как безголовый осел! наслаждался тем, что меня хорошенько отымели! Тебя и правда отымели, Ремус Люпин. Только совсем не так, как ты думаешь.

  
Я повалился на землю, первый раз в жизни жалея, что не нахожусь в волчьей форме и не могу завыть.

 

 **Эпилог**  
  
Тонкс терялась в догадках. После возвращения из своего путешествия Рем Люпин был сам не свой. Он появился в доме на Гриммаулд-плейс весь взъерошенный, взбудораженный, куда только подевался прежний Ремус! А узнав, что Гарри куда-то исчез в очередной раз, будто обезумел, все твердил про себя, что убийца, предатель, что всегда всех подводит, метался по дому с диким видом. Так что Тонкс в конце концов обездвижила беднягу и наложила сонные чары. Казалось, Ремуса подменили или прокляли. К счастью, через пару часов вернулся Гарри, живой и невредимый. И победивший Волдеморта. Увидев мальчика, Ремус просто побелел. Тонкс даже решила, что он от облегчения сейчас лишится чувств. А когда Гарри его поблагодарил за вовремя уничтоженный последний хоркрукс, так и вовсе сел на ступени лестницы, глядя на мальчика с таким ошарашенным видом, что девушке ничего не оставалось, как сходить на кухню и принести ему крепко заваренного чаю. Для успокоения нервов.

  
К счастью, в конце концов, он пришел в себя. Правда, рассказ о том, что с ним приключилось в лесу, нужно было буквально по слову вытягивать. Но и на том спасибо. Упомянул только, что убил Фенрира и нашел останки Регулуса. Тогда-то до Тонкс и дошло, в чем дело – кому как не ей было знать о его боязни собственной природы.  
Через несколько недель все постепенно утряслось. После смерти Волдеморта некоторые Упивающиеся сдались сами, другие были объявлены в розыск. Обнаружили особняк Риддлов, в котором находился "штаб" Темного Лорда. Дом был разрушен до основания, в обломках нашли тела нескольких Упивающихся. Одно тело отыскали в бывшей лаборатории особняка. По косвенным уликам опознали в нем Северуса Снейпа.

  
Тонкс это известие опечалило. Все-таки, бывший преподаватель, хорошо знакомый человек. Тем более странной ей показалась реакция Рема, который, узнав, где обнаружили тело, как-то иронично хмыкнул и снова углубился в газету. И вообще! Казалось, его газеты интересуют гораздо больше окружающего мира!  
Вот Министерство к примеру. В спешном порядке учреждает фонды в помощь жертвам Волдеморта. Наверное, в надежде повысить свою популярность. А деньги на счета этих фондов поступают от продажи имущества бывших Упивающихся.

  
Зато когда в газете появилось объявление о предстоящем аукционе, на котором будет выставлена библиотека Северуса Снейпа (все остальное его имущество либо признавалось опасным, либо не представляло материальной ценности), Рем необыкновенно оживился и засобирался на торги.  
Тонкс вызвалась составить ему компанию. Ну в самом деле интересно, чем вызван такой ажиотаж. Да и потом - что, скажем так, не слишком богатый мистер Люпин собирается покупать?

  
Сам аукцион прошел довольно скучно - всю библиотеку приобрела какая-то Эйлин Спайдерфрост - невысокая полная волшебница средних лет, чем-то немного напомнившая девушке профессора Спраут. Однако Ремус повел себя очень странно - сначала он просто впился взглядом в женщину, потом, едва дождавшись окончания торгов, ринулся к ней через толпу. Тонкс еле за ним поспевала.

  
Стоило им обоим приблизиться, миссис Спайдерфрост слегка нахмурилась и сделала движение, будто бы собиралась сложить руки на груди, однако передумала и вместо этого поправила воротник своей темно-синей мантии.

  
\- Прошу прощения, мадам, вы не уделите мне пару минут? Я Ремус Люпин, старый знакомый Северуса Снейпа, - вежливо заговорил Ремус, не спуская при этом с женщины пристального, почти ощупывающего взгляда. Тонкс даже решила, что у него какие-то специфические вкусы в отношении противоположного пола.

  
Волшебница окинула их с Ремусом таким пронзительным взглядом, что Тонкс захотелось куда-нибудь спрятаться, и, поколебавшись, кивнула.

  
\- Я вас слушаю... мистер Люпин, - голос у нее был грудным, довольно приятным, но интонация почему-то казалась издевательской. Тонкс решила, что эта женщина ей не нравится.

  
\- Я только хотел поинтересоваться, миссис Спайдерфрост, - раз вы купили всю библиотеку Сев... мистера Снейпа, то, должно быть, хорошо его знали? - Ремус придвинулся ближе к волшебнице, и девушке пришла в голову абсурдная мысль, что он пытается обнюхать женщину. Миссис Спайдерфрост отодвинулась, слегка скривив полные губы.

  
\- Я хорошо знакома с профессором Снейпом по его трудам и собираюсь их продолжить, - выделив слово "профессор", холодно обронила она.  
Ремус понимающе покивал.

  
\- Миссис Спайдерфрост, вы не возражаете, если я обращусь к вам с огромной просьбой? Я в отчаянном положении, и не представляю, кто еще сможет мне помочь.

  
Волшебница заметно напряглась и сузила глаза, от чего черты лица ее будто заострились.

  
\- Я вас слушаю, - процедила она.

  
\- Дело в том, что я оборотень, а профессор Снейп варил для меня ликантропное зелье. Может, вы согласитесь научить меня процессу приготовления? Насколько я знаю, он довольно сложный.

  
Пока Ремус говорил, бровь волшебницы поднималась все выше, что выглядело бы очень комично на ее круглом лице, если бы не цепкий взгляд. Она будто старалась просверлить в черепе Ремуса две дырки и вытащить для изучения его мысли. Тонкс сама удивилась, почему вдруг ей на ум пришла именно эта ассоциация. Наконец, миссис Спайдерфрост усмехнулась, достала откуда-то листок бумаги и, написав на нем пару строк, протянула его Ремусу.

  
\- Это мой адрес, мистер Люпин. Приезжайте в пятницу после обеда, я посмотрю, что можно с вами сделать.

  
С этими словами она круто развернулась и, подхватив свои вещи, растворилась в толпе.

  
Тонкс почесала нос и искоса взглянула на Ремуса. Тот слабо улыбался уголком рта, глядя вслед волшебнице.

  
\- Ее последние слова как-то двусмысленно прозвучали, не находишь? - фыркнула Тонкс. - Будто она собирается приготовить тебя на ужин. Вот уж действительно достойная преемница Снейпа.

  
Девушка поежилась. Ремус обернулся к ней, в его глазах плясали смешинки.

  
\- Ты так считаешь? Пожалуй, я с тобой согласен.

  
С этими словами он приобнял обалдевшую Тонкс и аппарировал с ней обратно в дом Сириуса.  
  
**КОНЕЦ**

_2006 г_

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на HP-Ficathon2006


End file.
